


Early morning words.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied mpreg (Chanyeol), M/M, Parents AU, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Their son said Baekhyun's name first, that can't be right.





	Early morning words.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Chanyeol cracks an eye open when he feels something cold pressing against his cheek. It takes a few seconds for him to realize what is going on, but when he finally opens both his eyes, a wide smile spreads on his lips. There, right in front of his face, stands his two year old son portraying a silly, still sleepy smile and showing his two rabbit-like front teeth, small hand pressing against his cheek. Chanyeol can feel his heart swelling inside his chest and the rest of his body melting into a pool of goo.

"Good morning, baby." He mumbles, trying to keep it as quiet as possible to allow his husband some more sleep. It's Sunday, and Chanyeol thinks some more hours of sleep for him as well would be nice, but with a baby to take care of, that seems to be impossible. The time on his phone reads 8 o'clock, he swears his son as an inner clock that only seems to work properly on the weekends, when he knows he doesn't have to go to daycare. “Are you hungry?” He asks and the boy bobs his head, his chin hitting softly the edge of the bed and reaching his small hand at him to touch his face again. He’s just learning how to speak properly, but he understands every single word they say to him.

Chanyeol lets out a small sigh as he removes the covers from his body and sits up. He takes a look over his shoulder to make sure Baekhyun's still sleeping and then he gets on his feet, yawning and stretching his arms, hearing how his bones crack on the way to the bathroom. When he finally comes out again, his son is still waiting for him by the bed.

"Come here." Chanyeol says and the boy quickly offers his chubby arms for his dad to lift him up. "So, what do you want for breakfast today?" He asks and the boy tilts his head to the side, thoughtful. "Rice?" Chanyeol offers first and his son shakes his head. "Kimchi? No? How about... a healthy bowl of cereal?" He jokes and the kid scrunches up his nose in distaste, shaking his head again. Chanyeol laughs. "No cereal, then. Blueberry muffins and bacon?" As if on cue, the boy's face lights up and he bobs his head up and down eagerly. "Blueberry muffins and bacon it is."

He put his son down on the floor again and proceeds to move around the kitchen, taking enough ingredients to make a breakfast for three. While he cooks, he glances at his son from the corner of his eyes to avoid possible accidents now that the boy has learnt how to climb on the chairs from the dining table.

"Careful, Jesper." He says as he flips the bacon on the pan and hears the sizzling sound echo in the room. "Jes." Chanyeol calls after a moment and when he turns around, he finds his son already sitting on one of the chairs. He smiles at how smart his baby is. He walks closer while he waits for another round of bacon to be done and kneels in front of the boy. "Jes, can you say my name?" Jesper tilts his head to the side and gives a small smile, but doesn't utter a word. "Baby, can you say Yeol? Ye-ol." He rolls his tongue at the name carefully for his son to understand what he's trying to teach him, but Jesper doesn't seem to be interested.

Chanyeol sighs and stands up, getting his son to say his name has been harder than expected. He still doesn't understand why, though, Jesper has been calling Baekhyun _Hyun_ since a few weeks ago, but when it comes to him, his son would always keep quiet, just smiling that silly smile of him. It’s cute, Chanyeol wouldn't deny that, but it is also disheartening considering he─

"...ol." He hears on his back and stops dead on his tracks to turn around and see his son, eyes and mouth wide open. Jesper is now kneeling on the chair, hands and chin supported over the wooden rail of the backrest and showing off his front teeth.

"What did you say?"

" _Yol!_ " Jesper says, louder this time and Chanyeol gasps. He runs to stand in front of his son and encourages him to say it again. " _Yol!_ " Jesper chirps and Chanyeol squeals.

"Say it again!" He points at Jesper with his finger and the baby does, the nickname adorably rolling off of his tongue.

Chanyeol lets out a high pitched screech and scrambles away to the living room, cheering for himself and jumping around. He needs to celebrate, it's not every day that your son learns how to say your name for the first time.

"Say it again!" Chanyeol insists once more and Jesper giggles, climbing down the chair to follow his dad’s ridiculous happy dance before repeating the name that he had learn by heart but didn't feel like saying until now.

In the room, Baekhyun opens his eyes at the loud noise of someone sounding like a dying mouse coming from the living room and scrunches up his nose at the smell of burnt bacon. He sneezes and gets up from the bed. Putting on a random shirt to then walk out of the room, already dreading what is happening there.

He finds his son standing on a chair and his husband kneeling in front of him, a wide smile on his lips as Jesper mumbles something to him. He knows what it is, Chanyeol has been bothering him about it for the last three weeks. Baekhyun quietly walks to turn off the stove and open the window to let all the smoke out.

"You couldn't just let it go, huh?" He asks, a lopsided smile on his lips as he rests his hips on the kitchen counter. Chanyeol shakes his head without taking his eyes off of his son.

"I carried him for nine months, it was only fair he learnt my name first." Chanyeol discusses and Baekhyun scoffs. He walks towards them, leaving a kiss on their foreheads before returning to the kitchen and properly start with their breakfast.


End file.
